


Mirrors

by hiddlesmoon



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesmoon/pseuds/hiddlesmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't always what you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ma Muse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post something I write. I hope you all like it and thank you!

Ten years ago she left, now she’s my guardian angel… My dear Eve. To be honest I never thought I could love someone in the same way I loved her, she was my everything, she inspired me to create my music, and the most important, and she made me want to live. Ten miserable years had to pass to for me to realise that I was still capable to offer and receive love; and I call them miserable because that’s the way I felt… Though I do my best to not to show any of my emotions, not even to myself.

My name is Adam, and I’m not a regular human being… Actually I’m not a human, I’m a vampire.  
I’ve been living for thousands of years, many of them with my sweet Eve, but that’s another story. Being a vampire isn’t good at all, it has its good things, I won’t deny it… But it isn’t as good as people think, it’s not good to see the love of your life or the people you love passing away before you do, and it leads us to the worst thing of being me. Do you know what it is? Immortality… That’s the worst of being a vampire and I could spend weeks or even months telling you how I’ve been dealing with my so called “life”, but I’m taking advantage of the beautiful sight I’m having right now. Chapter number 2: My twin, my mirror.

My favourite hobbies have always been nocturnal activities, like going to dark or lonely clubs, playing my guitar at home or, well… Maybe sleeping or going to the hospital to get some food (no… I don’t bite zombies… or people…however). Why do I mention all of this? Well… Let me tell you about the way I met the lady who’s giving me such a beautiful sight tonight. It was quite unusual, and the last thing I thought and wanted was getting involved with a zombie, or a human… To me, they are all zombies. But I did get involved with one of them, and I enjoyed every second of it; I met her as I practiced one of my mentioned hobbies, I was at a night club, drinking the only human drink I am able to handle, beer. I was drowning into my feelings and thoughts, thinking about killing myself… You might think it isn’t possible, but it is; with a special bullet I would be absolutely out of this world if I wanted to. I wasn’t even feeling, all I could think was the emptiness in my life, but well… My twin appeared, taking away all of my “thoughts” and warming my cold heart.

Apparently that thing you all call life insists in making me know that I’m wrong the most of the time, because as I mentioned before I never thought I would fall in love again with the same intensity in which I loved Eve, I did, and then… The fact of meeting someone who looked so much like me in many ways, I thought it wasn’t possible… But it happened, as well. Once again, in “life’s” concept I was hugely wrong.


	2. Léa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated :) I want to know if you're liking the story or if I should stop writing. Thanks for your time, dear reader!

She was drinking beer as well, I swear we looked like twins at first sight, and I’ve never been so good at making new relationships with people, but that time I thought… Why could I lose?... So, ladies and gentlemen, I walked towards her table and sat carefully, without making any noise; I thought I would had a bit of fun that night, but once again my plans changed.

She seemed to be lost, perhaps as lost as I was. But I, in my innate shyness, left a soft “Hi” cross my lips, with a tiny smile as I hid my fangs; luckily there wasn’t any reason to make them grow. That muse looked up at me, and let me tell you… She had the most beautiful eyes in the universe, I was completely hypnotised and captivated by her beauty; the way her lips curved with a soft smile as she replied to my words, saying “Hey”.

   – I’m Adam – I said as I extended my hand clumsily towards her and surprisingly she held it.

   – Léa – She bowed and sipped her drink, stroking my hand softly, and I took the advantage to admire her beautiful hands, pale, but not paler than mine.

   – French… “ _The one who is impetuous, bold and brave_ ” – I smiled and said – It is a huge pleasure to meet you, Léa. –

Léa smiled tenderly when I finished with my clever way to describe her name, and it was true because that’s what Léa really means, a French name; French, the language of love… It was perfect, it fit her simply perfect. Compared to my name, (which is not the big deal and apparently my dear parents thought about it very well) Adam is a Hebrew name, means ‘blood, red and man’. What a deep meaning, I couldn’t have asked for more (please, ladies and gentlemen… feel the sarcasm on my words). Compared to myself, she was my opposite, and you all know very well the reaction between opposite souls… The attraction, I just… Words are not even enough to describe the way she’s still making me feel and how deeply I sigh when I’m like this, hugging her, protecting her close to me. Our bodies together in a beautiful union beyond the carnal and mundane feelings.

Continuing with the story, I managed to make a very nice conversation with Léa, she was gorgeous, yes… But she was quite smart, which attracted my attention even more; well, actually I didn’t speak as much as I would have liked to, but I just couldn’t get tired of her beautiful and soft voice, I couldn’t get enough of her in many ways, and we were just talking…


	3. The beginning of the end - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just caught the time to update this story... Thank you so much for the kudos you've left

Léa told me that she was passing through a very hard moment in her life, actually it was her birthday, and she was sad because her friends and more people around her left her alone and they acted as if they didn’t care about her, she also told me she was single. I knew what she meant… I’ve been feeling like that since my Eve left and since then my birthdays just consisted in getting drunk, playing my guitar and going out to find someone to fuck and satisfy my needs, and that was it. I listened attentively and carefully to her story, I know I sadly lost the ability of having a heartbeat or being human, but her words broke my heart… I just wanted to hold her against my chest and caress her hair as I said everything was okay, but that would have been creepy, wouldn’t it? I was a stranger for her in that moment, and even worse… She didn’t know I was a vampire.

The night elapsed with the two of us talking and talking about life, about her life, because in my urge to hide the truth I told her that I was a musician, a soloist, and also told her that I was staying in a hotel... the regular life of a supposed rockstar. I remember she tried to be and seem to be normal, she was always joking and saying funny words, but from the first time I knew she was different; I knew she had the darkness I have... But sometimes, that's why things never work or go wrong between the "characters". Maybe, and I'm surprised to say this, but maybe I had too much light for her liking, however, this is not the time to analyse why it didn't work well (for me, at least). Let's continue: In a matter of a few months, I fell in love with her, with all of the stories she used to tell me and the way she spoke. I fell in love with her blonde hair and her blue eyes, her soft and sweet lips that I was absolutely dying to taste... But I never did anything, I guess I became the person that she trusted the most, something like what you, zombies, call 'best friend' which never bothered me. I was attracted to her, and for a reason that I don't understand or don't want to remember I never tried to show myself as a potential lover for her, perhaps because of my nature and my fear towards the reaction she might have.

I fell in love with her silent and quietly, and as far as I've felt... That's the most dangerous kind of love.


	4. The beginning of the end  - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so very sorry for not updating this, I went through a writers block, but I hope you like this... It is the last chapter of the story.

**_Three months later..._ **

The little moments we could share made me the happiest man (or vampire) on earth. That night when I was holding her, saying such sweet and deep words about her, that was my happines. I wish I could say we are still together, but no.

Léa had someone else in her life… And despite that, I accepted to be hers, to be her partner and to be her lover, her second choice. What could I lose? But right now, I realised that maybe, just maybe I deserved someone better… I didn’t care at the moment.

Our love story was unlike the others, it was full with lustful moments, but also, I couldn’t avoid the sweetness or that strange feeling that caused sharing your moments and your ‘life’ with someone else, maybe it wasn’t sweetness, for my bad luck… it was love. I fell in love with her, like I mentioned before. I can’t help but sigh at the memories, while I put them right here, and sometimes I think this should’ve been a song instead of a story, or perhaps I could have just kept it for myself, but when the ache is so intense all you can do is letting it out, and as you know, ladies and gentlemen, I have no one else but _you_ , yes, _you_ : _The one who’s reading my pitiful and sad words._

I clearly remember the first time our souls attached to each other, or at least that’s what it meant to me… I’m talking about what you zombies call ‘sex’ or ‘intercourse’ cold words to describe the most beautiful moment between two souls wishing to become one. To be honest I was afraid to harm her, to be unable to control my natural impulses of owning and marking my lover in any possible way, so I guess it was a bit harder for me, who knows what she was thinking, I can’t tell; I was afraid to be the one to give the first step, six months after we met, I may be a vampire but it doesn’t mean I can’t be a gentleman. I just can’t forget the way we became poetry together, the way her soft moans and caresses filled with warmth my cold and sad world…

I wish that night could have been the end of this story, the happy ending... Happiness is unreal, isn't it? But… sadly, this is not the case. There is no happy ending in this story, at least for me. Three months later, she left me. She said she was a soul I couldn’t tame, and to be honest I never tried to, I never wanted to. She left me for someone else; she said what we had… it was not real… She never loved me, she kept me warm just to freeze me again, neglecting me in pure loneliness, and suicidal thoughts, oh yes, and those thoughts are coming back at me.

I’m worthless; I will never deserve a real lover, a pure lover… like my Eve, my guardian angel. I will see you there, I will see you soon.

 

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
